MAMITA
by alisita
Summary: es la historia de una madre que ama a sus hijos pero sus hijos la aman de otra forma
1. comenzando la historia

COMENZANDO LA HISTORIA

Por fin el dia en que se convertiría en la esposa del hombre y se uniria a el para tener muchos hijos y ser felices.

-estoy tan feliz que me voy a casar con Sai- decía una joven de ojo color perla – por fin tendre al amor de mi vida y seremos una gran familia .

Hinata era una joven de 19 años y se comprometió con Sai y estaba ilusionada que formaría una familia con el amor de su vida. Estaba nerviosa pero su amiga Tenten le ayudaba a vestirse para su boda llevaba un vestido blanco sin mangas y un escote que no era muy grande, se podía resaltar bien su figura ya que era a su cintura y hacia resaltar esas curvas( como siempre hinata y sus curvas) su cabello era amarrado como un moño hacia atrás y dejaba dos mechones sueltos.

Ya estaba esperando Sai en el altar impasiente a su novia llevaba un traje negro que hacia resaltar sus ojos negros estaba muy guapo

Entonces la vio caminar en el altar tan linda que se volvió completamente feliz. Le agarro de la mano la llevo al altar y le susurro –te ves realmente como una diosa- y le beso en la mejilla, y esta se sonrojo.

Aceptas a Hinata Hyuga para amarla y respetarla en la salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe-

Si acepto- la miro a hinata y le sonrio

Hinata Hyuga acepta a Sai para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y enfermedad hasta que muerte los separe-

Si acepto- y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa

Por el poder que se ha dada los declaro marido y mujer - los dos se miraron- puede besar a la novia

Se dieron un beso tierno que para ellos era como la unión definitiva de sus vidas hasta que la muerte los separe.

Paso un año y Hinata estaba ilusionada que seria mama, porque le encantaría tener un hijo que se le pareciera a su esposo y tener entre sus brazos el fruto de su gran amor.

Un dia Hinata le cuenta su deseo mas grande a su amigo Shino , y este se preocupa por que ya era un año y nada de nada. Asi que le sujiere que vallan donde un profesional .

Ellos van y les dan la noticia que Sai es esteril, eso para Hinata fue un golpe muy duro por que se había dado ilusiones de tener un hijo

-puedes irte si quieres, no me enojaría si desde ahora te vas- decía Sai muy triste porque sabia que Hinata su deseo mas grande era tener un hijo- solo quiero que seas feliz, y no me importa si no fuera yo el que hace feliz-

-no – respondió Hinata- porque yo prometi amarte sobre toda las cosas, y asi será-ella se le acerca a Sai y le agarra de la mano- y lo voy a cumplir, estare contigo siempre- se le acerca y le da un beso

Pasaron los días y decidieron que iban a adoptar. Hinata estaba ilusionada que tendría un niño aunque no fuera su hijo lo quería como si fuera de ella y de su marido

Ese dia estaba el dia despejado asi fueron los dos alla y vieron a diferentes niños pero no se decidían todavía a cual escoger

-si ese es el niño que se va aun orfanatorio para adolescentes- decía un hombre que conversaba con la directora del hogar – que lastima que tengamos que separarlo de su hermano menor- eso al escuchar Hinata se puso triste, porque ella tenia una hermana y no le gustaría que las separen, asi que le dijo a Sai a quienes iban a adoptar

-ya te dicidiste mi amor- pregunto Sai

- si –le respondió

-Aquienes?

-a los hermanos Uchiha


	2. nueva familia

Nueva familia

Un niño de ojos negros y cabellos azabache estaba en un ricon del orfanato, se encontraba solo ya que había perdido lo que mas quiso en su corta vida, en su corazón solo albergaba una gran soledad aunque tuviera a su hermano a su lado no sentía igual ya que el quería tener una familia

Pensaba que nunca encontraría a alguien que lo amara como lo hacia su querida "mama"

Llegaban varias familias en busca de niños y el estaba ilusionado de que porfin tendría una nueva familia pero sus esperanzas se acababan cada vez que esas familias adoptaban a otros no es que les tuviera envidia sino que necesitaba que lo quisieran y también a su hermano ya que estaban completamente solos

Las familias no lo aceptaban ya que tenían que llevárselos a los dos y como su hermano era ya un adolescente no querían aceptar

Sasuke no sabia que hacer porque pronto se lo llevarían a Itachi ya que era un adolescente tendría que ir en un orfanatorio para esa edad y el se quedaría mas solo aun . su hermano le prometió que cuando cumpliría la mayoría de edad el se haría cargo de los dos, pero hasta mientras tendría que quedarse o ir con las familias que lo adoptaran . Sasuke no tendría oposición que lo adoptaran si fuera con su hermano también pero a la mayoría de las familias solo lo querían llevar a el

- "_por ningún modo dejare solo a itachi eso nunca"_ - sasuke siempre se decía eso mentalmente

Pasaron los días y le comunicaron a su hermano que ya tendría que irse de ahí sasuke no sabia como aceptarlo asi estaba caminando por los pasillos de orfanato pensando como seria si es que sus padres siguieran vivos no lo separarían jamás a los dos.

Iba caminando hasta que se quedo quieto al posar su mirada en una figura de una mujer (el no pensaba todavía en los gustos en mujeres por que es un niño aunque ya tiene 13 años)se le parecía tanto a su madre que decidió acercársele mas asi lo pudo diferenciar mejor la joven que veía era mas blanca y su cabello tenia un tono mas claro que el azul con destellos lilas

Era tan hermosa como su madre se la quedo mirando parecía un angel pero tenia que ser conciente que no existe

-es solo una imaginación no existe, que estoy pensando- se decía mentalmente sasuke

Unos minutos después una joven de cabello castaño de buena figura se le iba acercando

-sasuke la directora lo manda a llamar- decía eso la secretaria

-hai- contesto sasuke

Sasuke seguía a Shizune por detrás , aun con el pensamiento en otro lugar pensando que será de ellos dos (sasuke e itachi)

Llegaron hasta su destino, cuando abrieron la puerta de la dirección se encontró con una señora de mas o menos 40 años (aunque no lo aparentaba mucho )

-aquí lo tiene Tsunade-sama- decía Shizune

-ah sasuke que bien que este aquí tengo al importante que decirte – decía la directora con entusiasmo

-para que me mando a llamar Tsunade-sama- sasuke lo decía en forma fría

-por fin , sasuke llego tu oportunidad- lo decía con euforia

-de que se trata- respondió sasuke

-hoy vino una familia y acepto adoptarlos a los dos- lo decía con mucho mas emoción

Sasuke se quedo en blanco por fin se le abia cumplido sus sueños el primero:

-_tendre una familia- _se repetía en su mente con una alegría y la otra

-_no tendre que separar de mi hermano _-por fin seria dichoso "eso pensaba"

Se quedo mudo por unos cuantos segundos hasta que reacciono

-quienes son?- pregunto con alegría

- son una pareja de recién casados, pero se llevaran bien con ellos se le ve que son buenas personas- afirmaba tsunade

- se llaman sai y hinata hyuga son de verdad adorables- le contaba a sasuke

Sasuke se quedo pensando_-mis nuevos papas sai y hinataaa.-una sonrisa se le encurvo en sus labios._


	3. mis hijos

Mis hijos

Una joven se estaba alistando y arreglando por que llego el dia de conocer a sus hijos

Había esperado este dia con muchas ancias, ya que por fin veria a sus hijos, aunque no sea de su misma sangre los amaría como tal

Sono la puerta y vio que había llegado Sai

-estas lista- preguntaba Sai

-si mi amor, estoy lista-contestaba hinata

-entonces vamos- decía sai

Subieron al auto y se pusieron en marcha

-mi amor estas bien?- preguntaba sai a hinata

- si mi amor es que no es sencillo , es que estoy emocionada es solo eso-lo decía con un suspiro – y si no los agrado o no me quieren o creen que soy muy- no pudo terminar

-no te preocupes de seguro que te van amar tanto como yo- le decía acariciando su mejilla

-gracias-dedicando una sonrisa

Llegaron al orfanato, bajaron del auto sai le agarro a hinata la mano para darle su apoyo y asi entraron a la dirección

-buenos días señores- saludaba tsunade

-buenos días directora- le contestaron los dos

-Creo que por fin llego el dia esperado por ustedes –les decía tsunade

-shizune llama por favor a los hermanos –le ordenaba a su secre

-claro tsunade-sama –responde ella saliendo de la dirección

En otro lado dos hermanos muy parecidos estaban con su valijas uno mayor que otro la diferencia entre los dos es que uno tenia el mismo color de cabello un negro azabache, y unos ojos del mismo color de su cabello, y su piel era blanco

-sasuke- lo miraba con ternura a su hemanito

-hai itachi- le decía sasuke a itachi

-solo quiero decirte que cuentas conmigo pase lo que pase-le decía itachi seriamente

-gracias hermano-le respondia sasuke

Despues llego shuzune

-sasuke, itachi llego la hora-decia shizune- vamos, síganme- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar

Los dos dieron un suspiro, agarraron sus maletas y se encaminaron detrás de shizune

En la dirección

Hinata agarraba cada vez mas fuerte la mano de Sai por los nervios

-tranquila, hinata-le susurraba Sai

Hasta que se abrió la puerta mostrando ahí a un niño y a su lado un joven iguales

A hinata les encanto los hermanos, lo primero que hizo fue y los abrazo con ternura

-mis hijos- pensaba hinata

Pov sasuke

Al entrar la vio, es la misma mujer que se parecía a un angel

_No lo puedo creer es ella no había sido una imaginación_ se le quedo viendo con los ojos bien abiertos, hasta que sintió un aromo de lo mas delicioso y un calido abrazo que fue algo lindo. Se sentía extraño un sentimiento nuevo estaba descubriendo, no sentía igual que cuando antes lo abrazaba su mama sino que era algo mas que no había experimentado con nadie sintió un calorcito en su corazón _NO SE QUE ME PASA _no se podía explicar asi que decidió disfrutar el momento

Fin de pov

Itachi no la vio como una madre sino como una mujer muy hermosa, no lo podía creer que al ver a esa mujer sentiría como un deseo nuevo se apoderaba de si se el deseo de "tenerla"

-tiene que ser mia- pensaba itachi mientras la observaba detenidamente comenzando de sus pies después sus piernas en lo que noto que eran largas y firmes después subió su vista a su cadera y vio que eran grandes, luego poso su vista en su cintura que era muy estrecha, luego subió su vista a sus pechos en lo que noto que eran grandes, redondos y firmes se daba la idea las cosas que podía hacer el solo pensarlo se estaba comenzando a excitar (es un adolescente claro que piensa en esas cosas) luego paso por su cuello pensando que le dejaría unos cuantos chupones, después por sus labios que vio que eran carnosos, suaves y deseables

-por dios que tentación-se decía itachi en su mente hasta que vio sus ojos parecía que se iba a perder en ellos eran como dos perlas grandes con finalidades lilas eran tan hermosos que no dejaba de verlos, luego sintió un aroma adictivo,delicioso y no supo como pero sintió unos brazos suaves que lo abrazaban el se quedo estatico , pasaron unos segundos y reacciono pero se quedo quieto aprovechando el abrazo

-vas a ser mia –pensaba itachi- "mama"


	4. conociendonos

**Conociéndonos**

Había pasado unos minutos del abrazo inesperado, los dejo de abrazar en la que hubo un silencio en la oficina hasta que la directora hablo

Bueno chicos les presento a sus nuevos padres- mostrándole con sus manos – ellos son Sai Anbu y Hinata Hyuga

Y ellos son sus nuevos hijos- dirigiéndose a los pelinegros- Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha

Sai noto como el ojinegro mayor la miraba a su esposa, detenidamente por lo que se molesto, pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que ahora se dedicaría en complacer a su familia

Este ..yo creo que seria mejor que se conozcan mejor – decia Tsunade- ya se pueden retirar

Les deseo suerte –susurro la directora para los hermanos Uchiha

Gracias señora directora- respondieron los ojinegros

Mientras salian del orfanato Sasuke iba recordando como llegaron a ese lugar, las veces que esperaba que lo adopten para asi formar una familia, las veces que su hermano tuvo que decirle para consolarlo cuando otras familias se arrepentían en lo último, pero por fin ya tiene lo que siempre a soñado una familia

Salieron del orfanato sin decir ni una sola palabra hasta llegar a una casa grande con un hermoso jardín por lo que se veía estaba muy bien cuidado. La casa era espaciosa de dos pisos y parecía muy cómoda, una vez adentro de ella se rompió el silencio

Bienvenidos a su casa – dijo Hinata con su melodiosa voz- es..te les voy a enseñar sus cuartos para luego cenar- Hinata se estaba sonrojando por los nervios que sentía

_Que hermosa voz__ – _pensaba Sasuke

Les enseñare sus cuartos sígame por favor -les decía hinata subieron las escaleras primero dejo a sasuke en su cuarto

Haber si te gusta no se mucho de ustedes asi que me tome la libertad de acomodar asi tu cuarto – le decía hinata

Gracias –le decía mirando su cuarto era sencillo y reconfortable tenia lo necesario una cama, ropero una mesita de noche otro velador una compu encima de su mesa un estante para sus libros todo estaba decorado con color azul lo veía como un cuarto de hotel comparado con el del orfanto. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse

Mientras tanto Hinata dirigía a Itachi a su dormitorio en todo el camino el ojinegro no aparta su vista dela ojiluna la observaba con detenimiento cada movimiento que hacia, hasta que Hinata se detuvo en un cuarto

Es ..te aquí es tu dormitorio- dijo Hinata abriendo su cuarto

Gracias señora – respondió Itachi

No me digas señora-dijo Hinata –me puedes llamar nombre Hinata o si quieres me puedes llamar _mama_-en lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro

Gracias Hinata – dijo Itachi con una sonrisa seductora

_Hinata que nombre mas bonito –_pensaba el ojinegro-_ que es esto que siento, no lo puedo entender_

Te estaremos esperando abajo –dijo la ojiluna –y bienvenido otra vez-se fue dedicándole una sonrisa tierna

_Hinata que me has hecho-_ se dijo Itachi mientras se agarraba el pecho

En la sala se encontraba una pareja feliz sentados en un sofá

Hay … mi amor no son lindos nuestros hijos- decía Hinata

Si mi amor –respondio Sai mientras le acariciaba su cabello

Voy a subir para llamarlos para cenar- se levanto del sofá y se fue

En un cuarto se encontraba un pequeño azabache nervioso por no saber que se iva a poner para la cena ya que quería impresionar a su nueva mama

No se que ponerme, ahh- dio un suspiro- por que estoy tan nervioso- el ojinegro escucho un sonido detrás de su puerta que lo saco de sus pensamientos

Puedo pasar Sasuke – pregunto Hinata

_Es ella-_penso Sasuke -claro pase-respoondio

Permiso –decia Hinata abriendo la puerta- Sasuke la cena ya esta lista

Gracias señora-respondio el ojinegro

Oh no –se rio la peliazul recordando que le había dicho lo mismo Itachi no hace mucho-no me digas señora por favor – lo miro con ternura (esa q derrite a todos)

_Que hermosa es –_pensaba el ojinegro _– pero que estoy pensando es mi madre - _ se reprimía mentalmente

Esta bien _mama_ asi esta bien- dijo Sasuke

Si, gracias – dijo la ojiluna y lo abrazo

_Este sentimiento otra vez no se como explicarlo, siento algo calido en mi corazón –_ pensaba el ojinegro

Hay lo siento , si fui muy impulsiva- dijo Hinata mientras sonreía –haber, todavía no estas listo

Es… que …todavía no se que ponerme_ –_contesto el ojinegro nervioso

Ha… a ver te podrías poner esto- y saco una ropa elegante nueva del ropero – yo creo que es para la ocasión, no lo crees

Hai – dijo Sasuke esbozando una sonrisa

Entonces me retiro, para que te puedas cambiar- dijo Hinata – te esperamos abajo hijo-se retiro

Hinata al salir del cuarto de su hijo menor se fue donde su otro hijo. Al estar frente del cuarto de Itachi toco la puerta

Puedo entrar- pregunto Hinata – Itachi hijo

Al no recibir respuesta alguna entro al dormitorio y vio que no había nadie – _donde estará? – _se pregunto la ojiluna. Entonces escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y al ver a la persona que salía se sonrojo al instante

Hinata?- pregunto el ojinegro 


End file.
